


He Has His Towel

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [33]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e01 Rising, Gen, Towel Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>any man who can hitch the length and breadth of the galaxy, rough it, slum it, struggle against terrible odds, win through, and still knows where his towel is is clearly a man to be reckoned with.</i> (Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Has His Towel

Rodney liked being prepared, and preparing to leave Earth forever was a challenge.

He'd figured he might need toothbrushes; duct tape; a sewing kit & comb & hazmat suit; Tupperware; thick socks; condoms (several sizes and flavors), candy, a Geiger counter. . . and that was just page one.

He panicked, and headed to the mess for culinary comfort. The ATA carrier, John. . . whatever, was there.

"Are you packed?" Rodney asked.

John shrugged, and then leaned forward, unzipped his jacket, and tugged something fuzzy up. "I know where my towel is," he confided, and gave Rodney his cupcake.


End file.
